Falling
by iri3
Summary: Emily Sinclair is found alive and out of The Abyss. But does comfort and love await her or fear and horror?
1. Blood and Memories

It's dark...I can't see. I keep trying to open my eyes, but it seems that each time I do, there is a new layer of eye to open. I reach out my hand and it rests on something warm, wet, and sticky. I recognize this feeling. What was it called? Blood? Yes...most of the faint images in my head contain it. A lot of it. I shake some of it off and rub the rest onto my dress. If it can be called that anymore. It's simply raggs. Covering and warm, but raggs. I chuckle darkly at the thought: 'Mother would not be pleased.' Who is mother? Is she special? Do I love her? Is it even a person? "Who goes there?!" A voice I don't recognize. Then hot liquid falls over me, enveloping me. "Answer me! Who are you?!" I don't answer. besides the fact that I don't want to, I'm not sure if I can. Some of the liquid flows into my mouth. It's not blood. What is it? It's not thick, not sticky, and not metalic tasting. I manage to open one eye and see that it's clear, not red. There is no redness around me. Where did the blood come from that I was feeling? I look over at the left side of my chest and see a huge hole. As if a rose was blooming on my heart. Then I remember, a hand, soft as silk, white as porcelain, coming down and ripping, tearing...and leaving an emptiness in my chest. I look over at my hand and see it, dripping in blood. Did I do this to myself? If so, what exactly did I do? I look down and see the clear liquid is washing away all the red, as if making me as clear as it is. Will I disapear? No. Don't wash away the blood. I don't know who I am. The blood defines me...The beautiful red..."Kevin." A name pops into my head. Who is that, is that me? No, I'm a lady. That is a man's who...? "Your name is Kevin?" I look and see a boy, I haddn't realized that i said the name aloud. "No." I reply. "Then what is your name?" He calls back. "I'm not sure...why is this warmth flowing over me?" "Oh, yeah! I was asking you some questions and was trying to inconvinience you so you'd listen to me. I suppose that is no longer needed. I'll just turn it off." "No! I like it." He looks at me and stops turning the nob. "It reminds me of his warmth." "Who's?" "I don't remember." "Ah...did you lose your memories?" "What are memories?" "Why, memories are records kept by your heart. They help you think back on things you might want or need to remember." "Oh. So that's why I don't remember anything. You see, I don't have a heart." He looks at me with confusion andI approach him. He looks frightened as I grab his hand and press it against the place where my heart should be. "Th-there's n-no beating..." He mutters. "Tell me, what defines a human?" I ask him. He looks shocked at the very thought of the question, but then replies,"Well, a living, beating heart." I let go of his hand and start to stumble. "That's what I thought. I guess I really lost everything. Even my humanity..." My vision blurs and again I'm enveloped in blackness. 


	2. Dreams and Kevin

_I'm sorry! I'm the slowest chapter poster ever! ^x^ I hope this new chapter makes up for the horrible delay!_

I'm in a dark room. It's dark and scary but, It's warm. Someone has their arms wrapped around me. _'Could it be "Kevin"?!' _I turned to see his face but, as soon as I turn over, He's gone and there are bloody footprints leading from my bed. I, being of curious nature, followed the footprints. '_What happened here?' _I became aware of an overwhelming smell of blood. I slowly walk out of the room and step over the footprints. I see a light coming from the entrance hall. I hear someone crying. A child._'Who's there? Why are they crying?' _The footprints lead to the entrance hall. The strangest thing is that the footprints got smaller and smaller as they get closer to the large hall. '_As if the crying child walked in here with bleeding feet…_what _is going on?!' _I finally reached the great hall. '_Oh, my…' _I happened to come upon a quite maddening event. The entire room was covered in blood, dead bodies strewn across the rather large hall. The sound of crying brings me to my senses. "Hey! are you okay?" I shout towards the sound of the sobs.

I follow the cries to a small girl with short blonde hair tied in ribbons bawling over the dead body of a rich older man, perhaps this child's father. '_How sad. To lose one's father so early on…'_ I look at the man and reach down to caress his cheek and kiss his forehead. '_Wha-?!' _A strange feeling envelopes my body. The feeling of remembering…'_I know this man…how?' _I shake off the feeling and turn my attention back to the girl. "Hey, are you okay…uh, what's your name?"

Between sobs she mumbles that her name is Emily.I shiver. '_It's that same feeling as when I touched that man…' "_Umm…E-Emily…?"

"Yes?" she responds.

"Do you know me?" I ask terrified for a reason I cannot yet comprehend.

"Emily" starts to giggle, then laugh lightly, finally resulting in roaring, crazy laughter. "The question is then-_do you know yourself?-_you shouldn't ask such dangerous questions like, _do you know me?"_ She continues to laugh so hard, i'm sure she is not breathing. "You cannot know who you are unless someone first affirms your _existence_…" She turns towards me and i see her face for the first time. It is covered in blood and doesn't appear to have eyes. Just..empty, bloody..sockets…"You can't get anywhere talking to yourself!"

"What do you mean?! A-are you me?!"

She frowns. "Who knows? I don't know you. You don't know me. If you don't know yourself, then you don't exist!"

I feel hot tears stream down my cheeks. "If I don't exist then why am i here?!"

She smiles an evil grin filled with malice. "Well, well. you shouldn't be here, should you?" She walks toward me and I am unable to move. She seems even more repulsive and smells even more thickly of blood up-close. She tilts my chin upward with her index finger. "Looks like little Red has gotten away from the wolf by getting herself hopelessly lost! I'll send you back on the right path through the Queen's garden!"

She slowly disappears and the floor opens up underneath me. "Wait! What do you mean _wolf?_!"

She presses her finger to my lips. "Shhh…no need to worry. He'll find _you_." Then she disappeared completely and I fell through the hole in the floor.

As I fell I smiled and began to laugh. '_I guess we shall see what will happen?' _

Suddenly, everything became bright and I had escaped my terrifying dream. "That girl! Look at her!" "She has blood on her face…" "She's crying tears of blood!" "She will bring misfortune!" "She is obviously cursed!" I herd several voices I didn't recognize. '_But, what voices would I recognize? Honestly, Emily!' _I let a laugh slip out. "What are you laughing about, demon?!" I hear someone say as a hand strikes me across the face.

"Ow…why'd you do that?" I look to see the boy I had seen the previous night.

"Leave! Leave us be, demon!" He spits.

"Okay…I'm not sure why though…" I stand and walk out of the tent I had been put into, "Goodbye, then." I say sadly.

I wander for who knows how long and find myself in a bustling city hours later (by this time I had washed my face in a creek). A few people pass by me. Children. Families. Women. Men. I look up and down the streets until my eyes settle on an odd boy with bright blonde hair and clear green eyes pulling along a tall man With jet-black hair and piercing golden eyes. "Gil! Alice went this way I think!" I hear the boy say to the man.

"Are you sure?" The man responds.

I watch them for a while, making such a fuss over this girl, "Alice". Someone comes from behind of me and whispers: "The wolf is coming." I panic and run. I run past the two i had been watching and bumped into the boy. "Sorry, Oz!" I say as I run past. He looks confused. I laugh to myself. As I was looking back at Oz's perplexed expression, I wasn't paying much attention to what was ahead of me and I ran into someone. "I'm sorry, I-" I look at the person I ran into with complete shock. He had short white hair and a red eye. I didn't know how, I just knew. It was "him".

"K-Kevin?!" I say, surprised.

He looks suspicious. "How do you know my name..?"

Again, I don't know why but, I said what my head told me to say. "It's me, Emily!"

he looks at me as if I had just said that the world was at it's end. "E-Emily…?!"

He pulled me close to him and hugged me. "I'm so sorry!" He said sorrowfully.

"I'm just so happy to see you again." I smile and begin to cry tears of pure joy and love.


End file.
